AFTER THE CREDITS Wolf In the Fold
by Ster J
Summary: Ah, the pain of caring for an entire ship for six hours with only Kirk and Spock not loopy from the theragin derivative. How does our daring duo handle the strain? After a tense, tiresome six hours, Kirk and Spock REALLY need R&R! PREQUEL ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

Title: AFTER THE CREDITS Wolf in the Fold

Author: Ster Julie

Series: TOS

Rating: PG-13

Codes: K, S

Part 1/2

Summary: Ah, the pain of caring for an entire ship for six hours with only Kirk and Spock not loopy from the theragin derivative used to protect the crew from Jack the Ripper. How does our daring duo handle the strain? After a tense, tiresome six hours, Kirk and Spock REALLY need R&R!

ooOoo-

Captain, we had overlooked one crucial area of the ship!

Which one is that, Spock?

The galley!

Hey, I can pan fry trout. I'm no caterer.

Neither am I, Captain, but we will have 430 hungry people in less than 2 hours. We will have to feed them.

Break out the MREs and the ration packs. I'm not flinging hash!

Captain, how do you expect to have an alert crew if they are so hungry they can't think straight?

Call Argelius. Have them send up 450 orders of macaroni and cheese, and stop wrinkling your fastidious nose.

Captain, macaroni and cheese is hardly breakfast fare, nor is it a balanced meal.

It is if you mince up some tomatoes into it.

Captain, I'll start cooking up vats of hot cereals, if you would kindly start the coffee urns and set out all the fresh fruit and juice you can find.

Spock, why aren't we using the replicators?

When the creature known as Jack the Ripper inhabited the ship's systems, he took the food replicators off line.

Damn phantasm! Say, I should scramble up a mess of eggs, too, don't you think? Make toast?

Toast is too time consuming. We would have to butter it, and there just isn't any time. Throw some tortillas into the warmer while I make some salsa.

NO! I'll handle the salsa. McCoy doesn't have that many antacids!

Are you implying that my salsa is too hot?

Spock, your salsa gives new meaning to the phrase 'hot as Vulcan'!

Captain, just stir your eggs.

Captain's log, stardate 3622.9: The crew has finally recovered from the after-effects of the theragin derivative Dr. McCoy developed during our encounter with the entity known as Jack the Ripper.

Maintenance has not brought the food replicators back on line, and our supplies of fresh food, MREs and ration packs are severely depleted. 1st Cook Child has submitted a list of needed galley supplies, which is attached. Also attached are receipts from Mr. Childs for purchases already made while on Argelius.

Dr. McCoy is requesting medical supplies, namely, antacids and other stomach remedies. It seems that Mr. Spock and I make better officers than cooks.

End recording.

End part 1/2


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/2

A MASSAGE? Spock, you? With Chapel?

Nurse Chapel is an excellent masseuse.

But, how do you block out her thoughts? I'm sure she had plenty with you there naked.

She had plenty of thoughts, Captain, all of them professional.

All?

Well, most of them were professional.

Aha!

The others were concern that you and I overtaxed ourselves, running this whole ship alone while the crew 'slept off' the affects of the theragin derivative.

But, Spock, how could you pass up the opportunity?

What opportunity?

You. Chapel. You naked. Chapel, well, Chapel.

Really, Captain. You should have more faith in your crew. They are very capable of rising to the occasion when the need warrants. Nurse Chapel is a consummate professional.

Consummate, right. She probably wanted to consummate something right then and there.

Captain!

She probably didn't need to oil your back for lubrication. She probably just used her drool.

Jim!

Rising to the occasion. I'll bet you were hard pressed not to rise to the occasion yourself.

That is quite enough.

Ah! Methinks the Vulcan doth protest too much.

If that is all, sir…

We could have, no we SHOULD have been on leave, Spock. We could have had a great time on Argelius, but no. You had to play the martyr and said, 'I only need sleep.'

I only DID need sleep. And a massage.

Well, you could have had a great massage on Argelius. The women there could have massaged any part you wanted, any way you wanted, for as long as you wanted.

I had that here.

So you admit it!

To deny it would be illogical.

So you and Chapel DID do some mutual massaging!

We did not. Christine released the spasms in my back and feet. That is all.

Oh, so it's Christine now, is it? How long has this been going on? You dirty dog. I should have known…

Captain, how do human males, how do YOU endure it?

Endure what, Spock?

This constant state of . . . pon farr.

So I'm a healthy human male that needs release every now and then. What's so bad about that?

You seem to put constant effort into achieving this 'release' that I am curious as to how you get anything accomplished.

I, ah, uh . . .

I see. Well, captain, I am finished with the sauna and will head for bed. Perhaps some vigorous laps in the pool will help you expend some of your excess energy.

Laps. MY lap could use some attention. Stop shaking your head at me, Spock.

Goodnight, Captain. Sweet dreams.

Argh!

End part 2/2

FIN


End file.
